


Time Spent at Skyhold

by Bowm8935



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Multi, cullen has a surprise, cullen misses dorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowm8935/pseuds/Bowm8935
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt by athos-silvani:<br/>surprise, guardian and/or undress for Cullen/Dorian (and Bull of you do the OT3?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Spent at Skyhold

**Surprise:**

“No, I don’t believe you!” Laughter rang throughout the small room as Dorian threw his head back in glee.

“It’s true,” Cullen protested, smiling even as he brought the glass of wine to his lips.

Dorian leaned forward, steepling his fingers with a mischievous glint in his eyes.  “Prove it, then,” he said, smiling wickedly as Cullen sputtered and choked on his drink.

“I-I…what? _Now_?” he implored, swinging his gaze from Dorian to the other guest in his office.

Iron Bull chuckled, shaking his head. “I won’t mind, Commander. Might actually enjoy it.” He took a swig of the large cup of ale he had brought with him, settling back into his chair with a smug look on his face.

Cullen felt the flush cross his cheeks even as he stood. He should not have drunk nearly as much as he had, as it always led to situations such as this. A night such as this was why he had the story to tell in the first place. He fiddled with the front of his leggings, nerves mixed with the sloppy reflexes of a drunk man making it difficult. Dorian giggled at the attempt, standing and making his way toward him. He swatted Cullen’s hands away, reaching down and making short work of the ties, smirking as he hooked his thumbs into the pants and slid them down the pale legs. Cullen’s face burned brighter as his member was freed, his secret revealed.

Dorian gawked for a moment at the gem snuggled in between the folds before falling back into his chair, chortling loudly. Iron Bull simply gave Cullen a wide smile, a predatory gleam in his eye.

“Maker’s breath, I’m going to live to regret this,” Cullen muttered, yanking his pants back up.

* * *

**Guardian:**

The wooden door swung open suddenly, cracking against the stone wall with the ferocity of the push. Cullen raised an eyebrow at the recruit that stood in the doorway, noting that she was fidgeting as she said, “The Herald and her party have been spotted, ser! They will arrive in Skyhold shortly.” He waved a hand to dismiss her, amused when she turned on her heel quickly and all but bolted off, forgetting to shut the door behind her.

He didn’t blame her for the hasty departure; he knew that he had been less-than-pleasant to be around since word arrived that the Herald had taken it upon herself to rid Emprise du Lion of not one, but _three_ dragons that populated the area. Past successes against the fire-breathing creatures should have stilled his worries about the safety of the group, yet it did nothing of the sort. He had been storming around the Keep, frightening scouts and soldiers alike in his anxiety.

Now they were returning, and he was relieved to know that all were safe.

He rose from his desk, grabbing his cloak and tossing it around his shoulders, fastening it with ease. Strolling out onto the battlements, he made sure to close the door behind him so the wind wouldn’t blow any more snow inside. He made his way toward the front of the Keep, settling halfway down one of the flights of stairs near the large gates that led out into the world beyond. He placed his forearms on the stone beside the steps, clasping his hands and leaning forward to watch the large doors intently.

Sure enough, it was only a matter of moments before there was shouting from above as the soldiers stationed there started to work the gears to allow those on the other side entrance, allowing the Herald and her three companions to come into view. The ends of his lips tugged up into a smile on their own and he raised a hand in greeting when the dark-haired man strolling behind her noticed him watching.

He watched as the mage made his excuses to the Herald, giving her a bow which earned him a slap on the back with the shaft of one of her daggers before making his way toward the staircase. His ridiculously sparkled armor shimmered in the late day’s sun as he approached, Cullen smirking at the man as he drew near.

“It appears you have survived your encounter with three dragons,” Cullen stated when Dorian halted before him. “I find myself… rather _relieved_ about that.”

Dorian crossed an arm over his chest, absentmindedly plucking at one end of his mustache. “Hmm, yes, that I did. Though I cannot say that I enjoyed the endeavor.”

Cullen stepped closer, acutely aware that they were in a place where anyone could see them. “I was worried about you,” he said in a low voice, rubbing at the nape of his neck.

“I am perfectly capable of handling myself, Cullen,” Dorian said laughingly, raising an eyebrow at the ex-templar. “There’s no need for concern.”

Cullen took another step forward, causing a look of surprise to cross the Tevinter’s dark face. “I know that, Dorian. But that doesn’t stop me from fearing the worst.” He straightened quickly, placing a fist over his chest and bowing his head, ignoring the confusion on his companion’s face. Taking a chance, he grabbed Dorian’s hands, pulling him close enough to lean their foreheads together. “I swear on my life, Dorian, to do everything within my power to keep you safe. I could not bear it if anything were to happen to you.”

He heard the sharp inhale before soft lips were pressed to his. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep, amatus.”

* * *

**Undress:**

Cullen shivered as the cool air hit his torso, tossing the tunic onto the ground. Beside him, Dorian had peeled off that ridiculous sash he wore and was busy working on the fancy shirt, tittering as his unsteady hands kept slipping past the buckles he was trying to undo. Cullen rolled his eyes; he had remained relatively sober tonight on purpose. He casually unlaced his trousers, shoving them off before Dorian managed to undo the second buckle.

“I think he maybe needs some help, Commander,” a deep voice rumbled from the shadowy corner in his room, and Cullen nodded his assent. He closed the small gap between himself and the mage, working over the buckles with expertise. Peeling the shirt off the man, he placed a pale hand on the darker chest, thwarting Dorian’s attempts to throw himself at him.

“We must wait,” Cullen growled, eyes roving over the naked skin. “You know how this works.” Dorian let out a small whine before nodding, letting Cullen slide his hands down to work on his leggings. Once free of those restraints, they both turned to face the hulking mass in the corner.

Iron Bull leaned forward, smirking at the two men in naught but their smalls in front of him. “Okay boys,” he said, standing up and moving toward them. “Let the fun begin.”


End file.
